Jacob's New Moon
by rockergirl01820
Summary: This is New Moon from Jacobs point of view, this is my first fanfiction.
1. Chapter 1

Jacob's New Moon

_OK so this i my first fanfiction so give me a chance,sorry this chapter is so short,one of the problems of being a new mom i have little time : )_

_OK let me cover that i don't own Twilight but i wish i did : )_

Every day since the prom I thought about Bella, I knew it was only a matter of time before that bloodsucker broke her heart. And I would be there to mend it .

Yet the months passed, and the only news I got was from my dad,and he got his news from Charlie, day after day my hope was fading .

It made me start to think ,maybe he is better for her , I mean he can take care of her needs, …what did I have to offer her ,what little money I had I put it in to my car. , I didn't have a huge house or the fancy clothes, but I did have one thing I could give her, my heart! I was alive and I had a beating heart unlike him! But I hope that would be enough for her,that I would be enough for her.

Then I got the news I wanted to hear, the Cullens were leaving Washington, yet I knew my happiness was bringing sadness to the one girl I loved,and my happiness was brought to an end because I hurt for her.

That night I went with my friends to the beach to celebrate, We started huge bonfires celebrating that the Cullens family was gone , yet the guys could tell I wasn't myself.

Quil was watching me and I knew ,it was coming..the questions..uh i really didn't want to talk about it with the guys, but i also had no one else i could talk to.

Hey Jake this is a celebration, don't tell me your sad the Cullens blood sucking family left, not like you ever believed in that stuff any ways, Quil reminded me . Shouldn't you be happy since now you have a chance with Bella now that the freaks are gone?

that made me look up with him with anger,then it faded quickly and i answered

Yeah I know, I sighed I just know she really liked the guy and I just don't wanna be that rebound guy, you know, and not to mention I think this is really going to hurt her.

All of a sudden we saw Harry Clearwater's car drive up, he ran over to Sam. Sam went over to the guys and told them they had to go to Charlie's.

What's going on Sam! I asked

Bella's missing and Charlie needs our help to find her, Sam said.

Bella's missing! I wanna help!! Take me with you!

We don't have room for you Jake, just stay here!, Don't worry we will find her! He said with a commanding tone to his voice.

No this isn't right I need to go I need to find Bella! Images of her ran through my head, she was cold ,she was lost ,I wanted to be the one to find her, to hold her to comfort her.

Damn not having a stupid running car!!

I walked over to the water edge and thought ,where the hell is she!! the smell of the salt water filled the air ,i remembered the last time i was here with Bella and she was flirting with me , uhhh the sudden pain in my chest hurt so bad, they had to find he ,i had to find her,i need to get to her. The moon was full and provided a lot of light to see but,where to start looking!

I looked one more time in to the abyss of the cold ocean and headed back to my house I was in no mood to be here and all I could do was think about Bella,I needed to get back to myhouse close to a phone so I could know if they found her , if she was alright.

I made it back to my house quickly,pissed off that i couldn't be there to help Bella and thinking about Charlie and how he must be devastated, then i though what if Edward took her with him, what if they eloped! My anger was reaching it's peak How could he do this to them!there is no way Bella would just leave her dad! he had to have kidnapped her!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

I don't own Twilight i just like to write about the characters : )

Blue Moon

By the time i reached my house i was fuming.I could see my dad's out line at the front door waiting for me,as i ran up in a hurry to talk to him.

Cool down Jake, Sam found Bella she's alright, He told me

Where was she? I asked

She got lost in the forest,Charlie thinks he left her there.

He did WHAT!! my anger boiling over again,

i looked for some escape from the house before i broke something,so i just left and went in to the garage to cool my head.

How can he freaking just leave her,i though

i would never do that to her,i could never hurt her

the more i thought about it the more my head hurt and the pounding increased, so i started working on my car,

if there was one thing that would take my mind off the problem it would be this car

After a couple of hours passed i got tired and decided to go back to the house and wash up and go to bed

The next morning i woke up early since i had school in a few hours and i needed to talk to my dad before i went.

Morning dad, i started

Morning son,did you sleep ok?

Ok i guess.

I still had a million questions going through my head at once, but i wasn't sure if i wanted to know the answer or if her would have them for me to begin with.

I grabbed some cereal and milk and sat down and started to eat.

Dad, did Charlie say anything else about Bella last night after they found her?

He told me that she kept saying that they were gone, that "he" was gone. And that she was really tired.

Jake i don't think right now would be the best time to go over there.

Give her a little time.

I thought you were going to say something like that dad and really i was thinking the same thing.I'm probably the last person she wants to see right now.,i said with a huge sigh

well i got to get to school , I'll see you later.

Have a good day,he called after me

As i walked to school i caught up with the guys,they were planning another bon fire at the beach . but i wasn't listening to their conversation too much untill Quil asked me.

Hey Jake,are you going to invite Bella to the bon fire?

I don't know right now i think she's having some issues with the Cullens leaving and all so I'm not sure she wants to be around anyone.

Well it wouldn't hurt to ask, he remarked

The school day went by quickly and after school i went back to working on my car like always , but i couldn't stop thinking about Bella, there is just something about her a kind of connection i feel between us ,even if she doesn't feel it,maybe some day she will and now with him gone i have my chance . but would she want me? i mean yeah i don't have a new car or a running one at least not yet?but i would always be there for her no matter what, I wished i could tell her that and she would believe me.

Well this car isnt going to fix it's self so i better get back to work!

Month went by and things were really repetitive but i never stopped thinking about Bella,even when one of the girls in my class was flirting with me. I thought she was cute but i couldnt stop comparing her to Bella soon enough, she stopped flirting with me and she started dating some senior guy,oh well no loss there.

Then i meet another girl Christine,she was an intresting person we had English together and were reading Romeo and Juliet , to me this play was so boring i just wanted to be done and over with it. but she thought it was the best play on this earth,So i tried my best to keep her happy .

Have you ever seen the move?,i asked

Which one, the older one or the newer one?

There's two, huh didn't know that,

she smiled at me and i had a strange feeling like a fluttering in my tummy,hmm that was strange.

Do you think we can just watch the movie instead of reading the book, I asked. You can come over my house.

She sat there thinking for a minute and i was wondering what she was thinking,wish i could read minds right now.

Sure, she said I have the movie at my house,so i can bring it over if you want.

That sounds great,hows tomorrow after school sound?

That sounds like a date to me. she smiled

and i smiled back, wow i just asked a girl out on a date,that wasn't so hard, yet again my mind raced to Bella and i though why couldn't it be that easy with her.


	3. Chapter 3

Note from me!

ok it has been a while since I have written anything, thats because no one is reviewing my story,oh I'm sorry one pweson reviewed my story which is why there is 2 chapters.

Please ler me know if it's a good story or not , should i keep writing this stury or give up!? let me know...


End file.
